Here's to Love
by Setosbabygirl
Summary: Kaiba is a stuck up rich boy who doesn't believe in love. He doesn't even have the time to notice that something that is good is right under his nose. What will happen. Read and Find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hey it's me again with a fascinating fan fiction to bring to you! This is my second one and I am so happy! Anyway, this story is about Kaiba and Elizabeth. Hope you guys like it as much as A Love Story, cause if you don't I will just die. So enjoy and please review!  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch1 Default Chapter  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
It's nothing new to me. It's the same thing everyday of the week. I go to work, go to school, do homework, take care of my little brother Mokuba, let alone take car of my self. Every damn day, and what's worst of all the people who surround me everyday.  
  
Like that little runt Yugi. You would think he would get sick of winning games every now and then. Then it's that tall haired girl, I forget her name... Tea I think. She's always thinking she the boss of everyone. To me it sounds like she complains too much. Then there's that guy Tristan...I never really talked to him, and I probably never will. Then it's Wheeler, that stupid mutt wouldn't know what to do with himself you put a deck of cards in front of his face, without the help from Yugi. Then there's his dumb blonde girlfriend, Mai Valentine. She's a pretty good duelist truthfully, but most of the time she dresses like a complete slut.  
  
"Master Kaiba, We've arrived at your company, but there seems to be a problem."  
  
"What is the problem? Did you even cheek to see what it was before wasting my perfect time and air, before talking to me?"  
  
"Um...n-no sir...b-but..."  
  
"What you just say the damn thing and get it over with.?!"  
  
"We've approached a red light sir."  
  
"That's it? Do you know how to drive or do I have to get out of the back seat and show you how to drive?" I said telling at my limo driver on the other side of the window.  
  
"Y-yes, I mean no master Kaiba."  
  
"Then go through it."  
  
"But sir, we'll get a ticket."  
  
"With as much money as I have I could sue the police department, now move it. Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Y-yes sir?"  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, It won't happen again Mr. Kaiba." Truthfully I think my limo driver is very paranoid person and that bugs me to no end. I then turn my head to my tinted window that I never let down and see two girls who are waving and smiling at me. Though, they are very pretty I pay no attention to them. That's what all girls want...attention. Something I have no time to give to ant girl. Besides, I don't need a girlfriend. I have all that I need. Money, a mansion, a wealthy business, and what's best of all I can do whatever the hell I want.  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
Another hour, another day in London. It's sad to say that I'm leaving the very country that I grew up in to live with my brother, who lives in Japan. Well... he had to move there...after a certain time of age. And, if you look at it, I'm already seventeen, a senior in high school, and I will be attending one of the best schools in Japan. Domino High. Maybe Tea could set me up with some one...besides I just went through a breakup, It's time to find someone new Liz, you gotta move on. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Elizabeth, dear? Are you almost finished packing?" I sighed, because I knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Nanna, I've got a couple more things to pack" I said opening the door, as my grandmother came in. She was the only one who took in my brother and I. Basically she was the only one who cared. Despite all the dresses she made me wear and the suits she made Kindiachi wear we came out fine. "Just give me about...ten more minutes."  
  
"Did your things reach the house?"  
  
"Which one Nanna? The huge mansion here or the huge mansion over in Japan?" I said trying to cram half my whole life in a suitcase.  
  
"Elizabeth." I looked up from almost braking my back from stuffing items in my bag.  
  
"Yes, Nanna?"  
  
"Calm down dear, you'll throw your back out trying to pack.' She said walking over and started helping me pack the prim and proper way. "Is Tea going to be there?"  
  
"Of course she's going to be there...she lives in Japan. Remember, Nanna?" I said removing the strands of hair that always lay in my face. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh...why yes. Tell her I sat hello."  
  
"I will." As I began to take all my bags, I looked at all the pictures my grandmother had of everyone...including my mother. I walked to the door with my Nanna. I sighed. "Well, this is it, I'm off. I'll call you exactly when I get there alright?" I looked at my grandmother, I had never seen her cry, but she was now. "Nanna, don't cry. I'll right here." I said taking her hand and pressing it to my heart. "Alright?" She nodded. She was the one who raised me and watched the young woman I am today. I kissed her on the cheek, as I walked through the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, stay safe, love."  
  
"I will." I said getting into the taxi. I waved to here for the last time as the driver pulled off. I then softly whispered to myself. "Goodbye London."  
  
END  
  
that's the first chapter of the second fic! Pleas review!! Ok? Alright tell me what you think. Thank you 


	2. Here's to Love II

Hiya! It's me (duh), with another chapter to give you. But anyway, summer school is so boring. And you know what? It also sucks, cause the people are always talking, and giving us instruction...wait...they're supposed to do that. Dang, I'm slow. So, here's the second chapter of my second story! And remember to review! Thanks!  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talk to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 2  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Can you believe it?! She's finally moving here! It's gonna be like her staying over, but forever!"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know what Joey-" Tea said almost about to snap on him.  
  
"So how long have you known her Tea?" Yugi said plopping between Tristan and Joey. "Is it like a childhood thing or somethin?" "Well, Elizabeth used to dance with each other. We were like the beast of friends. She would always invite me over and I would too."  
  
"Wait, I thought she lived in London?" Tristan looked at Tea dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, she'd come here, and I'd come there. It wasn't that big of a deal, because her grandmother is the sweetest person ever."  
  
"Her grandmother? She lives with her grandmother?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, it's been that way ever since she was two years old. Her mother died, and her father went to live back in here. Her brother already lives here because he moved from out of London when he was eighteen. That was when Liz was about fourteen. Now, she's moving in with her brother in this huge mansion, on the countryside. And believe me, it's beautiful." Tea said while looking out the window, then sitting next to Mai.  
  
"So when is he going to be here?" Mai asked while twirling a strand of hair on one finger.  
  
"She should've arrived today, this morning." Tea pondered for a minute. Just then Yugi's grandfather came in the back.  
  
"There's a young lady out here, who's asking for you Tea." He said while walking back to the front. Tea looked at her friends and smiled.  
  
"The time has come for you to meet Elizabeth Watashi." She said getting up from the coach. She walked up to the front to see a girl with brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"She sorta looks like Kaiba...but in girl form....and she looks hot." Tristan whispered to Joey. He agreed with a firm head nod.  
  
"You guys shut up." Tea said while walking behind the girl. She then gently taped her on her shoulder. "Hi" She turned around and hugs Tea.  
  
"Oh my God, Tea! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Tea hugged her back  
  
"I Know! What school are you going to? Please say your going to ours."  
  
"Is the name of your school Domino High School?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then I'm going there!" The both laughed while everyone stared at the two girls who acted like they had never seen each other in their whole entire life.  
  
"Okay! Could you stop with the hugging and crying and all the other girly crap you all do when you people have never sent each other in the near past year?" Tristan said while pulling them apart from their hug.  
  
"Shut up Tristan...Oh. This is Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Mai. They also go to the same school as me."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." They all said in unison.  
  
"Alright! Now that we know each other can we please get something to eat?" Joey said opening the door to the game store. "Now?!"  
  
"Joey is eating the only thing you care about?"  
  
"Yeah. I agree with Tea...is eating all you care about." Mai said stamping he boots on the floor.  
  
"I care about you."  
  
"Lets go eat." Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"I could certainly get used to hanging around you guys. So are there any cute boys here?" She said with her mischievous smiles on her face. Tea always liked that smile, because it always reminded her of how the grinch stole Christmas. Tea took her arm and walked her down the door as the other where leaving. "Do we have a lot of catching up to do." And with hat said they left the Game store and went out into the city.  
  
End  
  
So what do you think? Good bad? It's just the second chapter and you just needed to learn more about Elizabeth a little. Okay Review time! Please review1 Your reviews keep me going and give me the inspiration to keep writing. Thanks again! 


	3. Here's to Love III

Thank you all for reviewing this story... if some want to read it. Come on! It's a great story; it's just boring right now because Elizabeth hasn't meet Mr. Right. But, I do thank the reviewers who are reviewing this story, and I thank you all to death, I'll give you all candy... just kidding. Anyway here's this chapter, and please do not forget to review my Kaiba and Elizabeth story  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 3  
  
I hope that you're the one... If not, you are the Prototype  
  
Kaiba stepped out of his limo, as the chauffer opened the door for him. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He seemed to be having trouble with that, as if that wasn't anything new. As he walked down the long side walked that lead to Domino High, He noticed something different...there was a crowd.  
  
What the hell? When he got closer to the door, he got a closer look at the person all his so-called peers were surrounding. It looked like a girl. "Great, another slut for the entire senior class to hit on. That should be interesting." He mumbled to himself as he walked through the doors of his school. As he walked to his locker...the usual people who always surrounded his locker where always there. "Move"  
  
"Give us one god reason to." Joey said, while moving more in front of his locker.  
  
"If you don't move your stupid mutt faced ass out of my way-" Kaiba started.  
  
"Okay, we'll move. Tea, we'll see you in first period." Yugi said jumping in front of Joey. She nodded and watched her friends walk through the hallway doors to their first class.  
  
She then faced the CEO of Kaiba Corp. "You could ask in a nicer why, Kaiba." Tea said placing her hands on his hips. She then looked over his shoulder and yelled to someone behind. "Hey Liz, are you finished flirting with boys yet?" The girl came running behind from Kaiba.  
  
"Well, they were coming on to me, what was I supposed to do?" Elizabeth said standing right in front of Kaiba's locker and in front of him while she was talking to Tea. He then started saying things under his breath, but Elizabeth heard. "Excuse me?"  
  
"What? I wasn't talking to you. Now get out of my way."  
  
"Do you even know my name?" She said as she began to get pissed off with this guy. She could truly say this...he bugged her a lot.  
  
"Why should I care what your name is? I don't know you and I don't want to talk to you, now move out of my way so I can get into my locker." He said as he pushed her out of his way and opened his locker. Elizabeth stumbled a little, but then caught her balance. She then turned to Tea.  
  
"Let's go." As they began to walk through the doors, she turned around and yelled to Kaiba. "You know, for you to be my locker mate, you sure are pretty cocky when it comes to talking to girls."  
  
"Oh, you're a girl?" He said slamming his locker and walking in a different direction as them. Elizabeth glared at him and began to walk with Tea to class.  
  
"He's such an asshole. What's his problem?"  
  
"Huh, Kaiba? What do you mean problem, he's always had one."  
  
"His name's Kaiba? It even sounds like a mean name." She said as they began to slow down in front on of a door. "Whose room is this?"  
  
"This is World history II." Tea said while pointing at the sign that said so.  
  
" I'm in this class? Which one are you in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. I'm in Math first period. But we have the same class second and third."  
  
"Which one is that?" Elizabeth said as she began to get a little nervous.  
  
"English. Then we both have volleyball. Ok? You'll be fine, trust me." Tea said as she began to walk down a little further down the hall. She then turned a corner and she was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth opened the door, to see that everyone had gotten quiet and stared at her.  
  
Oh great, why don't you all just start throwing things at me? She went to go and sit down, and found that there was only one seat... in the back. She walked a to the back of the room, as everyone watched her. Oh that's just nice, they're whispering. I'm gonna kill Tea once this class is over. As she sat down, her eyes glanced to who was sitting next to her...Kaiba. You've go to be kidding me! As she rolled her eyes as her head focused to the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning class. How are you this wonderful teaching day.?" Everyone mumbled to the fact they knew why Mr. Kauri was so happy.  
  
"So, when's the test?!" A person started to yell. "Yeah, what do we have to know this time?" Another person yelled.  
  
"What are you all talking about? We're not having a test... we have a new student here so how could we have one?" He said pointing directly at Elizabeth. Everyone looked back at her, and started smiling and putting thumbs up signs. "Now, what is your name and could you tell us something about yourself?"  
  
"Um... well, my name is Elizabeth Watashi, and I'm seventeen. I just moved here to live with my brother, and I do have a sister who lives in London with my grandmother...so yeah." She said ending her sentence looking around.  
  
"That was lame." Elizabeth snapped her head to look to the right of her.  
  
"Your name is Kaiba, right?"  
  
"That depends...are you a bitch?" Kaiba said glaring at her. Elizabeth just stared at him in complete shock.  
  
Did he just call me a bitch? Oh, ok two can play that game. She got up and walked down the path were the desk divided. And as she walked, her natural walk came. (A/N: You know your natural walk...when your hips sway right to left. Girls know what I'm talking about.) As she walked and asked the teacher for something she walked back to her desk. She then turned to face Kaiba...and stuck up her middle finger.  
  
Tea and Joey walked out of the school laughing her head off, with Elizabeth telling them about her first period class. 'Oh my God! And you did this when?"  
  
"During English. He was getting on my nerves so I just flicked him off." Elizabeth said plan and simple. Tristan, and Yugi just shook their heads at what Elizabeth did.  
  
"Watch out Domino High, get ready for a new student!" Joey yelled as he turned the corner with his friends and ran into a tree. "Ow."  
  
"Hey Joey where's Mai? Usually she's behind you in that short...never mind" Tristan began but got a look from Joey to make him shut up."  
  
"She said she had to get her hair done, and her nails done...for some dumb ass reason. I don't understand her sometimes." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, yeah...you should I mean with you always kissin on her all the...sorry please don't hurt me." Tristan said while ducking form Joey who was on the verge of pushing him in the street. As they came to the store Tea started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"You guys Tea's cracked." Tristan said walking into the doors of the game shop...then he started to laugh. After a couple of minutes Joey and Yugi started to laugh as well.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said as she walked in the store and bumped into someone she wasn't so happy to see. "What...the hell?"  
  
END  
  
Yeah so that's it please review. Please there will be some romance in the next chappie or will there not be any? The only why I can do that is if you guys review!!! Ok bye. 


	4. Here's tp Love IV

Hiya! I want to thank you guys for reviewing this story and letting me get at least this far into it. I may be a little slow in updating a couple of my stories, cuz I gots summer school. Yeah, and it su-diddly-ucks! Anyway who the hell is this guy in the Game shop that everyone is laughing about? Huh? Well it's sorta obvious. Just read! Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but oh how I wish I did!  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 4  
  
Independent woman  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Elizabeth stood in the game shop, looking at the person who turned to face her. Seto Kaiba "Can't I get one minute or day without seeing your cocky ass?"  
  
"Who's being cocky...bitch." He said paying for the five cases of cards he had just gotten. He then walked out of the game shop and pushing all five of them out of them out of his way and got in his black limo that had just pulled up.  
  
"I can see why you flicked him off." Tristan said  
  
"You have no idea." Elizabeth said while walking behind Tea. They all sat in the back where they usually hung out.  
  
"So what do you guys have for homework? Any test of some sort?" Yugi said while opening his backpack.  
  
"I got a test and ...uh...it really doesn't matter anyway, cuz I'm not gonna study for it anyway. Joey said leaning back and closing his eyes. Tea then took his ear and pointed to his bag. "I don't wanna study right now! I'll do it when I feel like it."  
  
"Well, now we all know why've you've been getting an 'F' in Math."  
  
"Shut up." Tea then turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"So when are you going home, I mean to your house with your brother?"  
  
"Today...at about six. I told him to pick me up...but knowing Shiko, he's never on time, and he's always doing things that need to be done after there supposed to be done." She said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh...do you even have your cell phone yet?"  
  
"No... I have to get a new one...due to the fact that I was talking to my old boyfriend with it during our stupid break up. He said he didn't want a long distance relationship. Stupid Kyle."  
  
"No way! I didn't know that you guys broke up! Jezz! Just leave me hangin with no information!" Tea said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. The rest of the guys just looked at her and shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe that's the exact reason why she didn't wan to tell you in the first place, Tea. Your reaction would be worth looking at anyway." Joey said getting up and walking to the door. "Besides...I feel like studying for that test of mine. See ya guys."  
  
"Yeah I better get going too. Homework sucks so much ass it's not even funny anymore." Tristan said as he got up and followed Joey. Just then a limo pulled up in front of the game shop. "Hey Elizabeth...guess who's here again." Elizabeth got up and laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's not his limo...that's mine."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" They all said in unison. She only nodded.  
  
"Hey check it out, Liz's got money too...we can ride in it?" Joey asked while scratching his head. While on the other hand Elizabeth just kept laughing.  
  
"Yeah, of course you guys can ride in it. But I really need to get home and unpack my clothes and put everything were it needs to be." She said as the coiffeur opened the door and got in. "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Liz." Tea waved as she closed the limo door.  
  
The next day  
  
"Miss Watashi, may I have a word with you?" Elizabeth stopped walking as Kaiba pushed her out of his way. She muttered something under her breath and walked over to Mr. Kauri.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you thought about signing up for the tutor club?" He said as he motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Um... not really, I'm still looking for a club to join this school year." She said a she looked at her watch on her wrist. "Well, it would be an honor for me if you represented this English class with one of our other honor student in this class as well. And not only do you get free credits in this class, Miss Watashi, you will also be honored at graduation." He said with some pride in his voice...she couldn't tell.  
  
"So...when do I sign up or something?"  
  
"Are you up for the challenge?" Elizabeth looked out the window...she was already late for volleyball class.  
  
"Sure...why not. I can't pass up free credits." She smiled one of those fake smiles when people asked her to do something and she really didn't want to.  
  
"Great! Now once you join, you can't depart the from the offer."  
  
"I won't... it'll give me something to do after school anyway." She said walking towards the door.  
  
"Very good. I'll look forward to seeing you and Kaiba tomorrow."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Kaiba is the boy who represented from this class also. You two were the only one's who had the most superior grades when we took the pop quiz after your lunch period. But no need to worry, I'll fill you in with all the information you need to know tomorrow. Now please get to your next class." Elizabeth slowly walked to her next class thinking about what she had just done.  
  
Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. What the hell did I just do!? I can't believe this...the one guy I can't get along with...no! The one guy I refuse to even be around is going to be hanging around me every single day for the rest of the school year. This is a nightmare...no, this is worse than a nightmare...this is a liv- She was knocked out of her thoughts when she bumped into Tea. "Oh my God, Tea!" She hugged Tea.  
  
"What? Come on, the gym teacher just told me to come looking for you. Your late and if your another ten minutes late, your gonna get a detention. Now lets go!"  
  
"But Tea I have to tell you something! I don't even know how I can even cope with it! I don't know how to deal with this." She was whining now. But all Tea did was drag her all the way to the dressing room. A couple minutes later, she came out dressed in her proper attire for volleyball. "Can I tell you now?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Teas said placing her hands on her hips, and looking at the sky. Elizabeth stared at her. She couldn't believe Tea had forgotten that quickly.  
  
"I-I'm kidding! What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I'minaprogramwithKaibaandIdidn'tevenknowwhatiwassighingupforandallIdidwassa yyestothestupid-"  
  
"Whoa! Wait one Damn minute! What the hell are you trying to say?" Tea said shaking Elizabeth to shut her up.  
  
"I'm gonna be spending my whole afternoon for the rest of the school year with the stuck up, conceded, self centered, cocky, arrogant-ass, guy you all call Seto Kaiba!!!" She said as she fell to her knees and shaking her head. All Tea did was stare at her then started to laugh at her.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny!?!" She said as she looked up at Tea, who was laughing her ass off.  
  
"You!" She was laughing harder now.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Liz...you don't have to talk to him. Has that ever occurred to you?" Elizabeth got off her knees and pondered for a minute.  
  
"Hey, your right. I don't have to talk to him...that never occurred to me. Thanks Tea."  
  
"Your welcome." They began to walk over to the fields where they had class. A few hours later school was out and they walked over to Joey, Yugi and the others. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Tea what's sup?"  
  
"Oh nothing...just found out that Elizabeth is the most dumbest person to hang around Seto Kaiba for the rest of the whole entire school year, that's all." Tristan, Joey, and Mai broke out into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"That's not even funny! I didn't know what I was sighing up for...I feel stupid right now." Elizabeth said putting her head down in shame. Mai walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You signed up for that tutoring program with that teacher, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you didn't know what you were getting yourself into?"  
  
"Yes." She said shaking he head, in the pity.  
  
"Heh, your screwed." Mai said walking over by Joey. "Hold this." She said pointing to her book bag.  
  
"Why can't you hold it?" He said as he picked it up and motioned for her to carry her own bag.  
  
"I don't want to break a nail, you know that." Joey sighed and put the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm gonna walk Mai home." Tea and Tristan shook their heads as Joey and Mai disappeared as they turned the corner. Tea then turned to Yugi and Tristan.  
  
"Are you about to go?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...are you waiting for Elizabeth's limo to get here?"  
  
"Yeah...she looks like she's lost her only friend in the world anyway, so I think I will keep her company so she can tell me what she did wrong in the last three hours ago." Tea said as she began to walk near Elizabeth. "See you guys tomorrow." Yugi and Tristan began to head home as Tea sat next to her childhood dancing friend. "How ya feelin?"  
  
"I don't know what feel at this moment...or time...oh for Christ sake! What the hell did I do? I was minding my own business, and POW! He asks me if I can do some stupid program, that I did some damn test on...I should have flunked it...yeah maybe I can get my test back! That'll work...right?"  
  
"Um...no, not really." A black limo pulled up. "That looks like your limo."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah. I guess I might as well get used to this thing." She laughed a little. "It's sorta official...my school year is going to be a living hell...heh...heh...ohhh." She got in the limo and closed the door behind her. She then let the window. "Please call me."  
  
"Ok." Tea said waving as the car pulled off and turned a corner. She's gonna be fine...I just know it.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Corp, Kaiba is sitting in his chair that always faces the window that looks over Domino City. Just then some one knocked on the door. "What?!"  
  
"Um...Seto it's me." A small voice came from the behind the door.  
  
"Oh. Come in, Mokuba." A jet-black haired boy came from behind the door and sat on his couch. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing... I just wanted to know what you were doing, that's all. What are you doing?" he said as he began to swing his legs back and forth on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what? Girlfriends?" Kaiba turned his chair abruptly and faced Mokuba, which made him jump just a little. "What?"  
  
"I have no time for girlfriends, and I never will have one. They take up too much time." He said crossing his arms around his chest and looking down at his desk. "Besides...I have all I need." Mokuba just gave him a shrugging of the shoulders and walked out of the room. Kaiba stared at the papers that were in front of him. It was that stupid program that stupid teacher had signed him up for without his permission. He'll pay for that.   
  
He the got up and walked out of his office and locked the door behind him. Tomorrow was a new day to be bothered with questions and that's something he just didn't have time for. He thought it was useless for a bunch of people...people he didn't even get along with for that fact, to be sitting around in a class room tutoring people who couldn't even find their own time to study for their own damn test. As he got to his room he opened the door to see a new message form someone on his lab top. "Who the hell is...this?" He deleted the message. And turned off his lab top. The next day after school and he walked in room 209 to fined a very shocking state. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry...is it a problem to be here? Or do I have to ask permission?"  
  
END  
  
Yeah that's chapter...I don't feel like looking at the top to see what chapter it was. That's just how lazy I am. Anyway, how did you all like me story? It's gonna get better in the next two chapters trust me. The only way I can do that is if you review, ok? All right seeya till then bye! 


	5. Her's to Love V

Heya! What's up my peoples? Huh? Well... so sry I have not been updating so soon, summer school is finally out and now I can get back to my dead sexy writing. Isn't that just fantabulous? Well, knowing me, I probably don't remember where I left off...oh when they...ok. Well for all my devoted readers and fans, I give you chapter five for here's to love.  
  
: Thinking to themselves []: Yugi talking to Yami : Yami talking to Yugi : Flashback  
  
Ch 5  
  
There's a first for everything  
  
Kaiba just stood there staring at the person who was before him. "Why...what are you doing here? I thought I was the only one representing the class?!" Elizabeth stood up and looked him in the face. She then poked him in the chest.  
  
"Listen. I was represented too, so you better wise up you smart ass and cooperate with me." Kaiba pushed her hand from off him and walked past her. He then sat down glaring at her before making a wise comment.  
  
"I don't have to listen to anybody. I'm my own boss and I can do whatever I want to do and I can call all the shots. Got it?" He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. She then walked up the desk and slammed her hand in front of him. Only for Kaiba to look up at her and raise his eyebrow. She was about to go off at him, causing everybody to look, when the teacher came in.  
  
"Settle down everyone." She said walking to her desk and placing piles of papers on her desk. She then sighed and looked at the students who were staring at her. "Alright. When I call your room number, say the name of the teacher of whom you represent, and who you're representing with for this semester. Ok? Now, Éirie?"  
  
"Mr. Tadikichi, and I'm representing with Miya-chan." The young boy sat down as she called more students. She then came to Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Mr. Kuari, and I'm not representing with anybody...I'm by myself." Kaiba's eyes popped opened and stood up.  
  
"That's a damn lie and you know it!" He said standing up abruptly and pointing at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I mean I will always be the one representing this class room and nobody was ever asked to do it with me either. But, wait...why the hell is Kaiba here? Hmm? Maybe it's because he's a total control freak, aren't you Kaiba?"  
  
"You don't know shit about how act-"  
  
"HOLD ON!" Kaiba and Elizabeth looked up. The teacher simply walked over to them and looked at them. "Now, what is the problem?" Kaiba only rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk, folding his arms across his chest. Elizabeth sat down. "Thank you." She walked back to her desk and began talking again. "Now, we are going to have a project and if you all do it right it can be done within two weeks. This project is called get to know your representative...if you all pith in and do all the work, you all will have a new friend by the end of the semester. Now please get with your representative this week and get to know each other so you can well, get to know them." She said smiling. "You are dismissed." Elizabeth grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom waiting for Kaiba. He came out and she walked in front of him.  
  
"Holy Sh- what do you want?"  
  
"Look, if you want an 'A' then you'll listen to me for just one firkin moment." She said pulling out a small little notebook. "What day do you want to do this/' Kaiba only raised his eyebrow and scoffed while walking away. Elizabeth looked at him, as he was about to walk through the doors. Just then a book came fleeing from behind him and hit him I the head.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He turned around seeing her walk towards him. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Oh...my book...it slipped." She said picking it up. Kaiba on the other hand just watched her pick it up. "Now, if we could do that again. What do you want to do this stupid ass project? And if you have and idea you smart ass alic, please grace me with your presence." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"First of all, I never wanted to be I this stupid program in the first place, second, I don't get along with people, that's why I'm better off alone, and third if you want to get an 'A' so bad, why don't you just do the damn project on your own?!' He said walking out the doors of Domino High. Elizabeth only stared at him. She sighed and walked out of the doors of the high school as well.  
  
The phone rang a total of five times until a quite but perky voice answered. "This Seto Kaiba's office may I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Umm...this is one of his school mates... umm maybe I should call another time...it's not like he's going to call me back." Just as Elizabeth was about to pick up the voice got interested in what she was talking about. "Wait! You know Seto?"  
  
"Yes...I know him...unfortunately. May I ask who's talking to me?" She said in monotone.  
  
"I'm his brother, Mokuba. How come he never talks about you?" Mokuba said putting his legs in the chair that his older brother sat in.  
  
"Well, I really don't know...I don't really get along with him...we argue a lot."  
  
"Why would he argue with you? You sound very pretty." Elizabeth laughed a little bit.  
  
"Are you sure your related to Kaiba? You're too sweet to be his little brother or something."  
  
"Yep. I'm the one and only Mokuba Kaiba. Do you still want me to tell my brother that you called?"  
  
"No, just tell him Elizabeth wanted to talk to him...or there will be books flying out of places he can't even imagine." She said smiling a little over the phone.  
  
"Oh...ok...whatever that means...bye."  
  
"Bye Mokuba" She hung up. Mokuba hung the phone up and sat back in his brothers' chair. He wondered about the girl he had just talked to and why on earth Seto wouldn't want to talk with her? How on earth can he even argue with her?  
  
"She really nice to talk to." Then millions of ideas and thought came popping into his head. What if they could stop arguing and they got together? All the stuff Seto had said about having a girlfriend would be all lies and he could spend all the time with...what's her name? Elizabeth. Even the named sounded pretty... " She would be perfect for him, I just know it" Just then the door swung open. Kaiba walked in and looked at Mokuba for him o get out of his chair.  
  
"Did any phone calls come in?" He said picking up his phone and opening his lab top. Mokuba ran to the coach that faced his brothers' desk. Mokuba nodded. "Well?"  
  
"Oh...um...this lady called for some project at some company..."  
  
"I was expecting her call...did she leave a number?" He said typing on his computer wanting to know more about the lady who called. Kaiba wasn't even prepared for what Mokuba was going to say next. "She was-"  
  
"Then a really pretty sounding girl called you. She seemed really nice." Kaiba stopped typing.  
  
"What?! What girl?!"  
  
"Uh...she said her name was...uh..." He said scratching his head. Kaiba only stared at him.  
  
"What girl?" He said as he began to get irritated.  
  
"Uh...Oh. She said her name was Elizabeth...and she wanted to talk to you."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yep..." Kaiba began to type again. "Aren't you going to call her Seto?"  
  
"Why? I don't need to call her ...that would be a complete waist of my time...I have too much wok to do." Mokuba only sighed and walked out of his brother's office. As he walked out...he wondered if his brother liked her or not...only time would tell. He grinned and walked to his room.  
  
Next morning  
  
Tea waited outside of Domino High for Elizabeth. She was ten minutes late, because they always met outside of the school to talk before classes. She then saw a limo drive up. She had to make sure it wasn't Kaiba's, because their stupid limos looked the fricken same. A girl stepped out. It was Liz. Tea ran towards her. "Oh my god! What took you so long?"  
  
"I overslept." She said trying to fix her clothes. " I had to dress in the limo so I wouldn't be late."  
  
"Your barely on time... What time did you even wake up?"  
  
"She pulled out her brush and began to brush her hair frantically. "Uh...7: 50...Can we go to the washroom? I think I put my skirt on backwards." Elizabeth said as she began to walk and talk at the same time. "So where's Yugi, and the others?"  
  
"Joey went to the cafeteria, Yugi went to the library and Tristan...I don't know where that weirdo went." Elizabeth laughed. "So how's that thing with the tutoring program goin? Kaiba givin you a hard time?" Tea said following Elizabeth into the washroom. She only shook her head, and sighed.  
  
'Tea, we don't get along so really, its not going all too well...stupid skirt won't unzip. Her hold my backpack while I fix this piece of crap." Liz said walking into the bathroom stall .  
  
"Does he even help you with the projects?" "Psh... yeah if he did I'd be thrilled, but he thinks he's the fuckin boss of everyone and everything. He this the whole world revolves around him and only him. It gets so god damn annoying." She said walking out the stall. " How do I look?"  
  
"Like Elizabeth Watashi." Tea said handing Elizabeth her backpack "I'll see you at volley ball...wait a minute...your wearing your hair down? I thought you couldn't?"  
  
"I'll put it up when I get into class...It won't hurt to leave it down for a minute. She said walking out of the washroom. "I'll see ya later." Tea waved back as Elizabeth walked into the room. She walked to her desk I the back...what fun. As she went to her seat she dropped a book... by Kaiba's desk. He hair went in her face.  
  
"What are you doing by my desk?" Kaiba said as he looked down at her.  
  
"You know what..." She stud up and looked at Kaiba.  
  
"What? What...do..." Kaiba stared at her...why the hell was he staring at her like that? It was like he was attracted to her...no. Not only did he fell attracted to her...she looked... He just turned his face to the wall.  
  
"You got nothing to say for once do huh Kaiba? I knew that day would come." She walked to her desk. As he turned to look at her...something that had never happened in his life came across his face... a blush.  
  
End  
  
Yeah...the end of the story...hmmm do you think Kaiba may have feelings for this British/Japanese girl? Only one way to find out...review now...hehehe 


	6. Here's to love XI

What's up my homies? Yes this is the next chapter in my sexy story... things may heat up in this chapter. Kaiba might feel feelings he's never felt towards a girl and better yet something might happen between the both of them. But the only way for you to find that out is for you to read...ok here's the next chapter.

: Thinking to themselves

[]: Yugi talking to Yami

:Yami talking to Yugi

: Flashback

Ch 6

It's everything about you

Elizabeth got up from her last class, and walked out the door with Tea. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking to her locker. Elizabeth only shrugged.

"Yeah, me too, I have to be at that stupid program in about two minutes or else this lady is going to throw a fit." She said pointing to the next two doors down the hall. She waved to Tea and walked down the hallway. As she walked through the doors of the room she found herself being looked at. By someone...she just couldn't put her finger on it. As she sat down in her desk she let her hair out of her pony tail. As she was fixing her hair, Kaiba walked in and sat down. He then looked over to her...and found himself staring at her again! Elizabeth then looked over to him.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" She said turning, which made her hair go to another side of her shoulder. Her doing this only made him want to stare more. "Kaiba what is wrong with you?" She said getting pissed off. He then grinned. (A/N: For all those Kaiba fans think of that smile when he's making fun of Joey...that's the one) She then just looked at him. Strange...why the hell am I looking at him like that? I shouldn't look at him...he's making me feel really uncomfortable. Ok...why then hell am I still staring at him?! Elizabeth couldn't take this anymore; she abruptly got up and walked to the front of the class to the teacher. "Umm can I use the washroom really quickly? It won't take very long." The teacher looked her.

"Make it very quick, this meeting is about to start very soon." Elizabeth nodded and walked out of the classroom. As she walked out she looked behind her and noticed that the door was open. didn't I just close that? She shrugged and walked into the girls' washroom. She looked in the mirror and turned the water on. This was crazy, why was he looking at her like that? It's not like he could like her, because he said he couldn't stand her...odd. She took out her mini brush from her pocket and began to brush her hair. The oddest thing she couldn't understand was that he had that cheesy grin on his face...she would have slapped the hell out of him too if she wasn't in school too. She walked out of the washroom to bump into him...joy. "What the hell are you stalking me for?"

"I was never stalking you to begin with." He said as she walked past him. She then sighed.

"Then why in God's name are you looking at me like you have some sort of crush on me? Do you?" She said placing her hands on his hips. Kaiba only rolled his eyes and took her arm. "Will you let go of me?!" She said tugging her arm away from his. "You jackass."

"Who would waist time on you?" He said looking at her. "You simply not in my interest." He then walked away into the classroom again, leaving Elizabeth looking at his back.

Oh my god! I can't stand this guy!! She put her hair in a pony tail and walked into the classroom as well.

"Joey could you walk a little faster? This sale ends at seven and its six forty five." Mai looked from behind her and saw Joey trying to carry her bags. And he was supposed to call himself a guy. How pathetic.

"Well, Mai if you could help me out with this thing you got...how the hell can clothes be so damn heavy?"

"Apparently Joseph, you have never been shopping before. And once you know how a couple of bags feel you get in the feeling of only feeling like you have two." She said walking up the stairs. The switching of her hips was soo damn distracting too. Why the hell did she give him these bags?

"Mai...how can you feel like you have two bags in your god damn hands when you know you have ...let's see... ?" Joey counted the bags that he was struggling to carry. "Twelve bags?"

"Joey can you do me a favor?" Mai said while stopping inn mid process of walking. Joey only looked at her.

"What?"

"Shut up and keep carrying my stuff." She began to walk again. Joey only looked at her and walked from behind her. He then walked in front of her dropping the bags. "Joey what the hell?!"

"Carry your own bags if they're so light weight Mai." Mai stared at him. "Yeah that's exactly what I thought." He grabbed Mai the waist and looked at her.

"Let go of me."

"Grab your bags."

"Make me you moron."

"So I'm a moron now?"

"Yeap, so let me go or else I'll start to scream and everybody will think that you are some sort of attacker trying to kill me." Joey looked at her, and then he smiled. "What?"

"You're so hot when you're mad...or trying to prove your point." Mai smiled as well.

"I'll take a couple of bags and you take a couple." Mai took the bags as Joey took a few as well; they both went outside the mall.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said waving to her associate form the torturing program. She walked out of the Domino high taking her hair down until someone took her arm. She then went on the defensive side and punched the person. She turned around and gasped. "Oh my god...I am so sorry!"

END


	7. Here's to love XII

Hi all my wonderful fans I think you guys make up so much of this story that it's not even funny! You all are making me the happiest writer on ...no joke. Well I was thinking about writing another story but, (I have to finish this one first) I really don't be knowin...ya know? So anyway here's the next chapter in my story enjoy.

: Thinking to themselves

[]: Yugi talking to Yami

:Yami talking to Yugi

: Flashback

Ch 7

Long as I live you'll be my...

"Shit. Are you ok? Not like you need to be ok..." Elizabeth said helping the guy up. "You need to stop popping up everywhere, that's probably why I hit you...right in your eye..." She gave a faint laugh. "My bad." Kiaba got up and looked at her. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think? Does it look like it hurts?" He said walking past her to his limo. She then took his arm, and turned him around, reviling a bruise over his right eye. She stopped in id process while trying to look at it.

"Um...I'm so sorry...and yeah. Here, let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Kaiba said while taking his arm away from her hand.

"Well if you don't need my help you smart a lick then at least take this." She said taking her backpack off and opening it. Kaiba only stud there as she took out so many things that you ordinarily wouldn't see in a back pack. "Here." She handed him an ice pack. "This will keep the swelling down for a little while." He took it and looked at it.

"Why are you giving me this?" He said as he looked down at her pick up her backpack. She then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Because...I hit you in the eye therefore I should at least pay you gratitude for doing so." She said smirking a little. Just then a limo pulled up. "That would be my limo, not yours." She said walking to the vehicle and opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't care if you didn't show up in the first place, let alone be in your class." Elizabeth nodded firmly and closed the door. Kaiba watched as the limo pulled off and drove around the corner and disappeared. He then looked at the ice pack she had placed in his hand, and stiff it in hi pocket. He began to walk to his company.

Mokuba spun around in his brother's chair until he got very dizzy and just decided to get off. He then looked out the window that looked over Domino City. It was rally nice but even better at night time. The door opened and he turned around to see his brother with his eye all blue and purple. "Seto! What happened to you?!" Mokuba came running to his older brother in shock over his eye.

"Nothing Mokuba, nothing happened." He walked to his desk and sat down. He opened his lab top. Mokuba on the other hand just stud there and looked at him.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean your-" Kaiba cut his brother off.

"I'm fine, so just drop it Mokuba." He began to type again. Mokuba only shrugged and walked out of his brother's office. As soon as the door closed Kiaba looked up. He looked for the ice packet Elizabeth had given him.

What does she know? I don't need this stupid ice pack...and she thinks she so great at things...I'd like to see her try and beat me at my game. What the hell am I going to do with a fuckin ice bag?! He began to squeeze it and then sopped. And as he looked at it, he slowly began to put it on his eye. This isn't sot bad...I guess. And he just sat there with the ice pace on his eye. She's not that bad...really.

"Hey Joey." Joey turned around to see Elizabeth

"Oh...hey, Liz. What's up?" Joey said turning around from his locker. Elizabeth them walked up to him.

"Have you seen Tea, I need to talk to her real quick." She said switching her backpack to her other shoulder. Joey only scratched his head.

"Um...I really don't know where she is...she might be in the English room with Mai I think...I don't know..." Joey said closing his locker. "Besides I have to get to math...sucks for me." Elizabeth laughed a little and waved to him.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later. Bye." She walked in the direction of locker as well. She opened it. And put all her books in it.

"That ice pack helped for you to be a bitch and everything" That remark made her turn around quickly.

"Why are you calling me a bitch? What did I do to you?" She said crossing her arms. This only made Kaiba walk to his locker. She sighed. "Your welcome." She said closing her locker. "And besides your eye looks much better from what I saw yesterday." She said closing her locker. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah whatever." He watched her walk through the hallway. For some strange reason he wanted to talk to her he wanted to ...get to know her a little more, which was something he didn't like knowing about people.

END

Yeah that's it...so howsa it goin for all you writers huh? Well yeah...I have another story comin out....ok review. Bye-o.


	8. here's to love XIII

Hi all my fantabulous peoples! I was wonderin...ah never mind I'll think of something while writin this fantabulous fic! But any way I want to thank you all for reviewin my story and as a treat...I'll give you magic! Won't that be just ever so swell? Well, here's chapter eight.

: Thinking to them selves

[]: Yugi talking to Yami

:Yami talking to Yugi

: Flashback

Ch 8

Everything in its perspective

"Hey Tea." Elizabeth said sitting next to her friend. Tee turned around.

"Hey, when did you get here?" She said totally facing Liz, and taking her books out.

"I was just at my locker a minute ago to get my books and put away some books." She said smiling. Tea laughed a little. She then looked at the door to see Joey and Mai.

"Joey! Mai! Over here." Mai turned her head and walked over and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Hey. What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing really." Elizabeth said as she brushed her hair in her pony tail. "I have this stupid thing to do after school with you know who...it makes me soo mad" She said while crossing her arms.

"Well, at least you don't have to talk to him...or do you?" Mai said while twirling a strand of her hair on one hand. Elizabeth just sighed.

"I have no choice but not to talk to him...I have to. And if I don't I get a bad grade. So I'm damn if I do and I'm damned if I don't." She said putting her head down on her desk.

"That's rough." Joey said while getting up. "But that's Kaiba...jackass." They laughed.

"Have to get to my next class. Come on Joseph, take me there." Mai got up and walked to the door.

"Don't call me that!" Joey said following her. Tea and Elizabeth watched the both of them leave.

"So...you see anybody you like yet?" Tea said changing whatever subject they were on. Elizabeth just shook her head. "You're joking...nobody?"

"No...there is no one to my liking." She said folding her hands and looked at the window. How could she like someone...she didn't really know anybody. And it's not like to talk to any other person in the school unless it was related to school. And that's basically why she talks to Kaiba...no. "But you know what Tea?"

"What?"

"If I did like someone...hypothetically...and I told you...would you...tell?" Elizabeth said turning towards Tea who by this time had a huge smile over her face. "What?!"

"Who do you like Liz?"

"I said no one...Stop looking at me like that! I have to go." She grabbed to book bag and walked out of the classroom. Tea only smirked.

"Whatever you say Liz, whatever you say."

The bell rang and the students rushed out of the school...except a few. Kaiba walked down the hallway and into the classroom in which he referred to as his hell hole. As he walked in he saw the same people wearing the same damn clothes sitting in there same damn places. He sat down and opened the book he was reading. Just then someone politely poked him on the shoulder.

"I never knew you liked reading, knowing the person you are you never know what you like."

"You of all people like asking question which gets on my nerves...which is probably why you're so annoying."

"I never was annoying." Elizabeth said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes...you are"

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Kaiba said closing the book he was reading before she came and poked him.

"Why...give me one reason why you're not going to argue with me. I want to know."

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Fine be that way...we still have to finish this stupid project. I think it would be best if you would **help** and try to cooperate with me, and maybe we can get some work finished." She said sitting down. Kaiba only rolled his eyes at the matter.

"Then do it yourself."

"I can't do it myself..." She said while looking at him. He thinks he knows everything...then he wants me to do the damn project all by myself...lets see what happens when I start crying. She looked at him as her eyes began to water. "I...I...can't do this project... and you're not even helping..." She sniffed, which made Kaiba turn around and look at her.

"Are you crying?" He looked at her as tears went down her cheeks and fell to her skirt. "Uh...stop crying...just...stop...fine! I'll help. Just stop with the damn crying." Elizabeth looked up and stared at him.

"You promise?" He muttered something to himself. "Huh?"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Shake on it." She held her hand out. Kaiba looked at her and slowly put his hand out, they shook. "Sucker...I was never crying, and you fell for it."

Kaiba looked at her as she took out her notebook. She was good...really good. And knowing Kaiba he should've fell for that too.

End


	9. Here's to Love XIIII

Hey I'm back!!!!! Isn't that great!!!?!!?! Well, I thank you all for being patient with me and reviewing still it makes me soo happy and I want to give you all magic...swell, huh? So anyway...it's been such a long time since I've updated a dead sexy story huh? So, were did I leave off? OHHHHHH! When Kaiba fell for the fake crying of Elizabeth...aight, cool. So here we go with the ninth chappie of here's to Love.

Thinking to themselves

: yugi talking to Yami

:Yami talking Yugi

: Flashback

Ch 9

Not wanting to know the reason why

The nest day went by and Elizabeth knew exactly where to go. The tutoring program with Kaiba. Fun. She walked to her locker and saw Tea. "Hey, where were you?" Tea turned around and sighed.

"I joined this dance club and it was soo exhausting, so I just went to homeroom and skipped lunch to tap a ten minute nap." She said taking out her books she had for homework.

"Well your luck y, at least you don't have to go to some damn tutoring program for people and talk to another person you don't get along with." Elizabeth said lightly hitting her head on her locker.

"What do you mean by that?" Tea said closing her locker as her she looked at her best friend sigh.

"He was looking at me...in a weird way...I dunno...then when he was looking at me he made me look at him back and.... This is stupid why I am getting all weird about this?" She lifted her head and looked at Tea who was smirking a little. "What?"

"Did you say he was looking at you funny?" Tea looked at her this time.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tea thought for a moment and then it hit her.

"Ok, don't be mad e at me ok? But for the next couple of minutes wear your hair down. I want to see something." Elizabeth's blue eyes grew wide.

"Tea both you and me know that I can't wear my hair down...not until...you know. My family...tradition? Is this getting through your head?"

"No, no, no. Listen. All I want you to do is to take your hair out when he comes by. I read that in a book most by a very small percent of guys like it when a girls hair down. So just take your hair out of the pony tail and see what happens and call me when you get home."

"But, I-" Tea pulled her hair scrunchie out, making her brown hair fall. "Tea! Give it back!!!!!"

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow." She said running out of Domino High waving at her until Elizabeth couldn't see her anymore. She just sighed and opened her locker put her books in and closed it. She looked at her watch and it said it was a quarter to three. "Damnit!" She ran down the hall way then she stopped. She opened the door and walked in slowly towards her desk. "Sorry I'm late I lost something and I can't find it..."

"You should have come to me and then I would have let you look for it." Elizabeth only nodded and sighed. "I'll only give you two minutes to look for it. After that I want you to come back. Is your representative here yet?" Elizabeth looked around and saw that Kaiba wasn't there.

"He's...not here...just great." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, take this hall pass and come back as soon as you find it." Elizabeth took the hall pass and went out side the door. As she walked down the hallway she searched the floor for anything she could put her hair up in. She turned a corner and began to walk up the stairs, and slipped backwards.

"Ahh..." She stopped looking back to see that Kaiba was right behind her. "You caught me?"

"What are you doing outside off the class anyway?" He said lifting her back up the stairs. She turned around and looked at him, something was different. She then noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down.

"Well... why is your shirt unbuttoned? Huh? Tell me that?" She said placing her hands on her hips. Kaiba only smirked at the comment and walked past her up the stairs.

"That's none of your business." He said putting his hand in his pocket. Elizabeth only quirked her eyebrow and followed him.

"Where are you going? The meeting is this way. Your going to be late...you don't want to be late..." Kaiba turned his head slightly and glared at her. "Do you?"

"I don't care about that. It's a waist of my damn time. I could be working on projects and thinking of new strategies...I rather be with my brother right now." He said as her turned to the next flight of stairs.

"Oh...I really don't like it here either...I mean I like the school..."

"How the hell can someone like this school anyway? It's crappy." He said turning around and sitting on the stairs. She only looked at him.

"Well... it's nicer than my old school in London." She laughed a little. "No body talks about ma behind my back at least..."

"Heh...that's nothing compared to what people do to me. They talk right in front of my face... so I act like a jackass towards them. That's why I never talk to anyone." He said crossing his arms.

"Do you tell your parents?" Kaiba looked at her scornfully and turned his head.

"I don't choose to tell them..."

"Aww, too afraid to tell your mommy and daddy something that happens during school do you?"

"They disappeared when I was ten." Elizabeth looked dumbstrucked.

"Uh...I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I really am sorry." She sat next to him putting her hands through her hair. "At least you got to know them when you were ten...my parents died... when I was three. And um...I had no other choice but to live in London, with my grandmother." She laughed a little to herself. Kaiba only looked at her.

"How come you don't ever wear your hair down like this all the time?" Kaiba said while taking her hair through his fingers and it fell down her back again.

"It's sort of a long story...I'll tell it to you when I have time." She got up. "What? Do you like it down?"

"I never said that." He said getting up as well. Elizabeth only crossed her arms.

"Yeah...sure. C'mon. I think I've past my ten minute timing and we have to get back to the meeting, you coming or not?" Elizabeth said walking down the stairs, him on the other hand just watched her. There was something weird going on, and he didn't really know why. But...everyday, which he spent time with Elizabeth the more his urge was to be with her. He shook his head and began to walk down the stairs and followed Elizabeth back down to the room.

END

YEH I FINISHED!!!!!OMG OMG OMG!!!! So how did you like it...I was really rusty when I started in the beginning but I think I've got my mojo back!!! Hell yea. So now the story is over...review my chillins. Bye-o.

ME: Yeh I did it! I finished the story.

Elizabeth: This is just the ninth chapter; you shouldn't get so worked up.

Kaiba: She's right for once.

Elizabeth: What the hell Is that supposed to mean?!?!?

Kaiba: None of your business.

Me: Ahhh you two are the cutest couple in the world! Just wait in till the eleventh one, yeah!

Kaiba: What's going to happen?

ME: You'll see. (Walks out)

Elizabeth and Kaiba look at each other

Both: What the hells going to happen???!!!!


	10. Here's to Love V

Hey everybody!!!! What's up with you? I mean what up? I'm gonna try and hurry up and finish this story first and then go on to the next one so pass the word around my peoplens!!! So any who what's up? I'm in high school and I have had barely anytime to write anything. Doesn't that suck to high hell? Well I might as well get started on this story!!!!

Me: Yeah!!!!

Elizabeth: This is the weirdest person I can ever think of right now.

Kaiba: then you guys would be the best of friends.

Elizabeth: will you shut the hell up you arrogant bastard?!

Kaiba: you didn't have to say anything to begin with!

Me: I just love a good romance…..here's chapter ten!!!!

: Flashback

: Thinking to themselves

: Yugi talking to Yami

:Yami talking to Yugi

Ch 10

True feelings

The phone rang for about two minutes until someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Your stupid ass plan didn't work."

Tea sighed and walked over to her bed. "Was it that bad?"

"It's no the fact that it was bad, we were talking for basically five minutes and I said a very stupid thing at that matter." Elizabeth said while looking for a hair scrunchie to put her hair in. "You owe me my hair thing back."

"I know. Now tell me what you said. Was it a good thing or a sensibly better good thing?"

"Tea, none of it was a good thing. I made fun of him for basically not having parents." She said as she walked out on her balcony. It was begging to get cold and she could feel it in the air.

"So? What about it?" Tea said while twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"What do you mean 'so'? I made fun of him not having parents which I absolutely have no right to say in the first place!"

"Liz, will you calm down before you start hyperventilating? Jezz, you acting like you care about Seto Kaiba makes me think you like him." Elizabeth started laughing on the phone hysterically. "Wha…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tea, let me make this one thing clear, it will be a cold day in hell before I feel something for that bastard. If you even try being nice to him he'll just act cold towards you in return, which I find extremely rude." Tea only shook her head at her friend over the phone.

"I believe you on that one. Hey, look I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, see you later. Bye." Both of them hung up and then continued on with their schedule when they where at home. Elizabeth continued to do her homework and tried to figure out this damned question she couldn't even do. She looked at her notebook in which held all her assignments. The pages fell on the months. "Tomorrow is the first day of November? Jesus Christ, has it been that long?" She began to soon scribble down things that were coming up in the next few weeks, which she would be ready for.

NEXT DAY

Kaiba sat at his usual lunch table. There was no one to disturb him because no one sat with him. The less the better, more people just gave him headaches. He took out his book and began to read as he began to eat his lunch. He hated reading to begin with but it was the only way people wouldn't bother him…or so he thought. He then heard a tray slam against his table. He slowly looked up. "What do you want now?" The person sat down across from him. "What?"

"I came to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kaiba said bitterly as he put his book up to block Elizabeth's face from view She then grabbed the book and closed it. This act only made him cross his arms over his chest and smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Ugh… look, I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't know your parents pasted-" He cut her off.

"I prefer the fact that they disappeared." He turned around to face the window

"Well…disappeared anyway you put it. I'm really sorry for what I said and I hope that you can find it in your cold heart to forgive me." Kaiba glared for the corner of his eye and put up his middle finger.

"Whatever." Elizabeth stared at him and got up for her chair and walked over to were his back was turned. She stud in front of him with her hands on her hips. That was it, she had snapped on his arrogant ass. She took him by the collar with all the rage that was built in her to stand him up. She then began to shake him furiously.

"What the hell do I have to do, to get you to have some deceit respect for girls?!?!?! Do I have to put a damn gun to your head so …?" Everyone stared at the two of them.

"SETO KAIBA'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!" Someone shouted as others began to point and laughed and whisper at both of them. Kaiba shook her hand off his shoulders and gathered everything he had and left leaving her quite embarrassed.

That was a bad thing Liz…way to go. She sat down and sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to deal with that this afternoon. Just wonderful." She put her head on the table. The more she thought about everything she had just said she wanted to take it all back. She knew Kaiba could be a good person…he just never tried, with his arrogant attitude and, the smirk he always gave her when she was trying to be serious…and…someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. "Hey."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Tea…I really need to talk to you…really." Elizabeth said running her fingers through her brown hair. Tea looked at her and sat down.

"Liz, what wrong?" Elizabeth looked up. "Why and Gods name are your cheeks so red? What happened?" Elizabeth only sighed, and got up.

"Look I'll tell you later…but not now. I have to do something really quick." She walked away from Tea. This was so stupid. Was she blushing because she was thinking about his features or was it just some pity thing she had against him for his parents from not being around? She walked through the hallway doors; then again her thoughts were broken again.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing, huh?" Elizabeth looked up. "And you have the prettiest eyes too."

"Excuse me." She tried to move but he guy was getting in the way of every step she made. He was big an he looked like he had some weird lazy eye, and all she wanted to do was get to her locker without being raped in her own school Was that too much to ask for?

"Aren't we a feisty little thing? Well, I can change that…" He grabbed her by the waist.

"Will you let me go?" Elizabeth said trying to get out of his grip.

"Can't I get a kiss, doll face?"

"Get the fuck away from me!!!" Elizabeth yelled, but figures assholes like him don't listen. Just then as matters couldn't get any worse, some one walked through the doors. Oh great

"Let her go."

END

Yeah! I did it I did it I did it! Yeah!!!! Ok done with that. I feel happy and I have finished this damn chapter so I can take another eternity to finish the next one. But I know I have a lot of other stories I need to finish and I will finish them…when I get the time...Hehe …yeah.

ME: I finished the chapter!

Kaiba: Does she ever shut up?

Elizabeth: at least she's happy…unlike some people.

Kaiba: (Smirks) That's because I'm superior to you.

Elizabeth: SUPERIOR?!?!

ME: The eleventh chapter is on the way!!! To the bat mobile!!!! Vroom!

Kaiba and Elizabeth look at each other

Kaiba and Elizabeth: What the hell going to happen in the eleventh chapter?


	11. Here's to Love VI

Hey you guys I finally have the time to write what I wanna write cuz, guess wha? It's Christmas Break!!! I feel very happy, oh yes, yes I do. But enough about my very happy feelings what's up with all you? Well I hope you all can continue to review this story sorry about the updates and yeah. So here's the next chapter in here's to love.

Me: it's the eleventh chapter!!!!

Elizabeth: yeah so what's gonna happen?

Kaiba I better not have to save her or somethin

Me: Will you guys give me a chance to tell you

Elizabeth: Okay…. What the hell is going to happen?

Kaiba: will you let her wait. Your so damn inpatient.

Elizabeth: me impatient! You should talk!

(They get into an argument)

Me: Oh well they'll just have to find out on their own.

: Flashback

: Yugi talking to Yami

: Yami talking to Yugi

: thinking to themselves

Ch 11

Emotional bliss

"Let her go"

Elizabeth turned around and looked back and saw the last person she wanted to see on earth. "Kaiba?! What are you doing here?" She said trying to get out of his grip.

"Who is this guy?" Hey baby ditch him and come with me and I'll show you a good time." The guy said holding her tighter.

"I swear top god if you don't get your low class hands off her I will kick my foot so far up your ass that you'll need jaws of life to get you the fuck up. And I doubt that" Kaiba said putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and walked casually toward them.

"Kaiba, look if you're going to help me, which I'm completely shocked by this entire outcome. Then just shut the hell up and do something!" Elizabeth yelled.

"If you shut up maybe I can help, not like you need it anyway."

"Jesus Christ even when I'm in trouble your arrogant!"

"Just bite him"

"Why the hell would I bite him, stupid?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions and do what I say." Kaiba said leaning against a wall now.

"Ohh…" She moved her head slowly to the guys arm and sighed. She then bit him with every urge of strength she could manage.

"ARGHRG! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He let her go and Elizabeth fell to the ground.

"Uh…." Kaiba looked at her.

"Will you…C'mon!" he grabbed her arm so she stud up and they began to run with her in tow. They rushed through the hall way doors and turned left. Kaiba could hear the guy running down the hallway as well. As they began to run faster, Elizabeth tripped. Kaiba looked at her, took her in his arms and started running again.

"I can walk on my own thank you very much!"

"Not in this situation." He saw the locker and he saw a gap between two of them. He let Elizabeth down and ran in-between them and looked at her. "Don't say anything."

"But-" she protested.

"Not anything." Elizabeth looked at him. The guy walked by, slowly anticipating every sound he heard. He turned around, then looked, then kept walking.

"That was a nightmare…" She said looking at Kaiba who was looking in another direction. She looked at him carefully, and put her hand close to his chest. "Your heart is beating very fast. And why is your face so red…are…are you blushing?" She said taking her hand and placed it softly on his face. But knowing Kaiba he jerked his head and got out of the gap in which they were hiding in. "Will you stop acting do stubborn?" Elizabeth walked in front of him and put her hands on her hips. Kaiba just silently laughed to himself. "What the hell is so funny?" He turned to face her.

"You were almost raped."

"Why would you care?"

"That would be hard enough to backup with a particular solution, due to the fact that I heard you yell. So I came to see what you had gotten yourself into." Kaiba said walking past her. "I on the other hand think you should thank me…due to that I'm much more superior to you."

"You asshole…" Elizabeth walked up to him. Unaware that she had tripped and twisted her ankle when she was running, she lost balance and fell…on top of Kaiba. There was a long awkward silence from the both of them. Kaiba looked at Elizabeth, while Elizabeth looked at Kaiba. "Your eyes are... so cold…" He just looked at her and looked at her. When it came to girls her really didn't know what to do…especially when he came this close in contact. He sat up, as Elizabeth looked at him.

"What?"

"You were blushing…why?" Kaiba turned away and mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"I said why do you ask so many questions?" Getting closer to her face.

"Why are trying to hide what you were doing?"

"Doing what?"

"You were blushing! I saw you! And don't try and deny it because I was right there!" She said getting closer to his face. Kaiba smirked and out his hand on hers. "Wha…"

"Fine…I did. But why would you want to know what the reason was." Elizabeth looked at his eyes. They seemed so cold and had not feeling in them. She hugged him. "What are you doing?" He said with some disgust in his voice but now that he realized it, he had never had a hug like that…since his parents…gave him one.

"Thank you…for saving me back there…I was really glad it was you."

Kaiba couldn't breath, not because she was hugging him, but to what she was saying…it was driving him crazy. And the way she smelled, was so nice. She smelled like some sort of lilac flowers, and roses. He had to stop this she was driving him up the wall. He pulled away from her. They knew school was out now.

"Do you want to finish this damn project? That's due tomorrow…" He said looking at her, she smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to."

END


	12. Here's to Love VII

Hi my wonderful peoplins!!! I haven't really had the time to write anything due to the holidays and yeah. I got a lot of stuff and I hope you all had a very happy holiday as well. But anyway back to the story. Did you guys like it? Huh? I hope so because if only one person keeps reviewing I refuse to write this story from going on. And I don't want to do that because the ending is going to be so cute!!! , but anyway, I'm on chapter twelve right? Okay lets gets the stepping!

Me: one with the next chapter!

Elizabeth: So wait a minute… what the hell just happened?

Kaiba: you made me save her?

Me: you act like it's a bad thing.

Elizabeth: It's…it's not…I'm just really surprised.

Kaiba: you made me save her?

Me: Of course because you like her. Duh.

Kaiba: I never said I liked her dumbass. That's just a once in a life time thing. Besides I don't think she would even qualify to be saved twice in the story.

Elizabeth: She can make that happen stupid! She's the damn writer! You have to do everything she writes. If she wants you to die then Damnit you'll die! (Oh God please forbid)

Kaiba: (smirks)

Elizabeth: what the hell is so funny?!

Me: on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-gi-oh, and if I did Elizabeth would be a real character.**

: Flashback

: Yugi talking to Yami

: Yami talking to Yugi

: Thinking to themselves

Ch12

Truth is…

The next day Elizabeth got up the next morning to get ready to go tot Tea's house. It was the weekend and she didn't know what to do. Everyday she had been packed with homework and that stupid as meeting thing she had to force herself to go to. She finished taking her shower, and put on some jeans with a white shirt on and a baby blue hoodie on. As she began to brush her hair she looked at herself, she looked so happy compared to when she was in London. Was really leaving the country she lived in really making her happy? Just then her phone rang.

"Okay…who calls at 10:00 in the morning?" She walked over to her bed, where her wireless phone sat charging. "Hello?"

"We'll I guess I was right…this is where you live, huh Liz?" Elizabeth's eyes shot open. It couldn't be. How the hell did this damn bastard get her home phone number from London? How did he?

"K…Kyle?"

"Hey baby."

"What the hell do you want? And don't call me baby."

"What not a 'hi', or 'how ya doing mate'?" Kyle said looking at his watch.

"I wouldn't want to say hi to you if you were the last person on earth asshole. What do you want?" (Kyle is her ex-boyfriend…yeah…he's very important…keep an eye on him.)

"I just wanted to tell you I'm not as dumb as you thought I was, and I heard that you where in this English thing. They have it here in London as well. They're going to have this thing in April…I guess it's some award for the top ten partners that worked the hardest."

"So? Why the hell did you call me at ten in the morning?"

"Oh, it's ten in the morning? My fault entirely, why, it's only five ten in the evening over here. That's just too bad."

"You ass hole, leave me alone."

"Oh, and I also heard that you were paired with that Seto Kaiba guy, huh? I bet he really hates you." Kyle snickered over the phone, which drove Elizabeth nearly mad. 'You know what would be funny? If he went out with you, he wouldn't have any time to spend with you because he has a huge ass company to work with!! HAHAHA!" Elizabeth snapped.

"FIRST OF ALL HE HATES EVERYONE AND I'M NO EXCEPTION! SECONDLY, EVEN IF I DID OR DID GO OUT WITH HIM I'M QIUTE SURE HE WOULD SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH ME IF HE WANTED TO, NOT LIKE YOU WHO WOULD RUN OFF WITH EVERY GIRL YOU SAW AND DID THEM BEHIND MY BACK! SO FUCK OFF!" Elizabeth hung up. She hated that guy with every mere fiber in the world, and there was nothing from changing her mind. He had no right to say that about her. It had always been that way ever since they were going out. Then she thought about what he said…would Kaiba want to go out with her? And would he spend time with her even if he had a company to run? She shook her head, out of the thought. "That's crazy, he wouldn't."

She gathered up her things and headed out the door to go to Tea's house. As she got in the limo thoughts kept going through her head. Why was she still thinking about this? Why couldn't she get the stupid thoughts out of her head she remembered yesterday when she went to his office and for the first time…actually they got along. Well until the little problem they ran into.

Elizabeth walked in his office with her face in awe. "This is your office? Holy fricken crap!"

"It's nothing compared to my other one at my house. Now will you get in here?" Elizabeth walked in as Kaiba closed the door. "Do you have the material?" He asked as he walked over to his desk and opened his lab top and sat down in his chair and tipped it backwards.

"Why would I not bring the material, stupid…can your office be my room? I mean can I just steal it and drag it into my room?"

"Unless you want me to sue you then sure, go ahead." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat on the black leather couch. She opened her bag and took out about six pieces of paper.

"Okay, do you want to do me first or do you want me to do you first?"

"WHAT?" Kaiba nearly fell out of his chair. "What do you mean do you first?"

"Ask you questions…what else did you think?" Elizabeth asked, to see that Kaiba had only turned his chair around. "You have a sick mind."

"You're the one who said it."

"Hey I have a question…what is your full name?"

Kaiba turned his chair around to face her. "No one has told you my first name yet?"

"No, not really, come to think of it." She turned to face him as well. "Actually I never really got the chance to ask you what your full name was to begin with because you pissed me off the first day I met you." She said getting up and walking over to his desk. "Funny. Huh?"

"Not really. My whole name is Seto Kaiba."

"That's a nice name. But you must prefer Kaiba much better huh?" Elizabeth said walking back over to the couch. She picked up her pen and resumed writing, but Kaiba only looked at her. There was something about her that he wanted to know more. Why did she say that his eyes looked so cold? And why is that every time he was around her he wanted to hold her in his arms, and just- "Hey Kaiba?" He was snapped out of his Trans from looking at her.

"What?"

"Will you come over here?" He looked at her; she on the other hand just gave a small smile in return. He got up and walked over to her as she closed her books, she stud up and looked at him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something…I hope you can deal with it to the best of your ability."

"What is it?" Kaiba crossed his arms. Elizabeth looked down.

"You must hate putting on an act for people, huh? I mean…showing people that you're not hurt by any emotions…that's what it seems. I never see you smile…I can't completely understand…" She looked at her fingers, Kaiba just looked at her. "But deep down… truth is…I think you're a nice person…and…and….well…I…you're a nice person." Elizabeth looked down and grabbed her books and walked towards the door. Why didn't you say it!? My God Liz! You Suck! Suck! SUCK!!! She walked out of the door and turned a corner. She pressed the button on the elevator. She sighed.

"What else were going to say? Elizabeth turned around just barely about to yell but saw Kaiba's face…his eyes looked so clouded.

"W-what?"

"Don't act stupid…what were you going to say?" He took her hand and began to intertwine his with hers. But, in return she just looked at him, her eyes growing wider by the moment.

"Nothing…I was going…to say…" The elevator door opened. "I have to go." She let go of his hand and went in side of the elevator leaving Kaiba looking there. A she stud there in the elevator taking the hand he had in his on her face. She then shook her head. "Truth is…"

The car stopped and she stepped out of the limo, in front of Tea's house. May be she should tell Tea…she would understand. Hopefully.

END


	13. Here's to love VIII

Omg! Do you know how long it has taken me to update this story1 I no! Whoa… so anyway I'm not gonna talk long…on to the fic! Hahahah

Stsbbygrl: I'm such a bad writer…I haven't updated in ages…all my fans must be disappointed! At least you guys are here… (Looks around) O.0

Elizabeth: not really…computer are ok…I mean they get on my nerves but hey…their here for a reason.

Kaiba: (smirks) please! You wouldn't be able to last in my company for a day if you worked with me.

Elizabeth: () Kaiba, give me a chance to look at the computers at least!

Stsbbygrl: Oh…dear…god…YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ALONG! YEAH! (Kaiba and Elizabeth look) I must go tell the people!

Kaiba: So anyway…

: Flashback

: Yugi talking to Yami

:Yami talking to Yugi

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh…and if I did I would have Tea off the show in a hot second! **

Ch 13

**Speechless**

It had been months since Kaiba and Elizabeth had gotten together as teammates forced to work together, and to be the least honest they were getting along. Elizabeth couldn't help but not stare at him in her first classes sometimes and it annoyed her. When she would see him in the hallway she would often bump into someone. When Kaiba would see her would also find himself staring at her, but he would always get caught. And every time her was down at that. Every day they would be able to have at least a two-minute conversation without Elizabeth calling him an impeditive jackass and with out him having something smart to say. To be completely clear… they were starting to get along…and everyone was starting to suspect if the two students were becoming more than associates.

"Idiot that won't work at all!" A voice yelled from the hallway.

"You haven't heard my idea, you jackass!" Another voice yelled, much more demanding.

Kaiba and Elizabeth were in one of there arguments like always, and they were absolutely getting nowhere in their work. She only sighed and moved the piece of brown hair out her face. Kaiba looked her. Her was getting too used to the feeling he got when she was around. She got up and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba said getting up almost going after her. She looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I have other homework, and I rather finish it than stay here with you, arguing over the same stupid stuff everyday, and getting nothing accomplished. I'm going home Kaiba." She got her book bag and walked to the door.

"We did get something accomplished… what the hell are you talking about?" He said getting in front of her making sure she didn't leave the room.

"Will you move?"

"Look…you…"

"I have a name."

"Elizabeth."

"What?" She looked at him with the littlest amusement in her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. He closed his eyes and laughed to himself. "What! What's so funny?" He walked past her.

"I bet you couldn't last another sixty minutes in here with me." Kaiba said walking to the window. Elizabeth turned around. For him to be a major president of a company he sure wasn't acting like one. She smiled to herself and took off her coat.

"That's so stupid… it's already eight minutes to nine…how much?"

"I never said that I was betting money." He said turning around his arms crossed over his

chest.

"Then what's the fun in it? Were the only people in the school, I'm tried and I want to go to home…I don't know about you, but I have a life." Elizabeth said sitting on the desk.

With her doing so her skirt hiked up about an inch higher allowing Kaiba to see more so of her thigh. He looked down as he cursed himself for blushing. Elizabeth looked over to him and got up walking towards him.

"Are you okay?" He was breathing hard, and he had broken out in a cold sweat. Elizabeth took her hand and placed it on his face gently, slowly guiding it to her gaze. Kaiba looked at her, his dark blush still across his face allowing her to see what he was hiding, she slowly moved her hand. Elizabeth looked at him; he began to stand up straight his height giving the girl he was looking at a disadvantage. "To be sincerely honest…I've never seen you blush…like that before…" She said looking down at her feet.

"Well…it's not the first time it's happened." Kaiba said in an icy voice, while running his hands through his hair. Elizabeth looked up again to Kaiba looking the opposite way as her.

"H-hey…I was wondering…have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Kaiba's eyes cut at her like scissors. "I have no time for such things."

"Oh…that's kind of a stupid thing to say considering the way you were looking just a minute ago, I mean you must think about girls often." She said walking closer to him; she wore no smile.

"Even if I do, why would you care?" He looked at her as she began to walk towards him.

"Would you care if I told you I think about you?"

Silence.

"I mean, would you care if I told you I talk about the things you do that I think are funny and I don't even know it?"

Once again, silence.

Kaiba looked at her unable to say anything at the moment. The words that continued to come out her mouth had his mind confused and he had no way to answer her. Elizabeth continued to look at him and sighed.

"We better get home, huh?" She smiled "Its getting late." She grabbed her coat and books. "You coming?" The only thing that Kaiba could allow himself to do was to nod his head, as he too took his belongings.

As they began to walk out the school there was a awkward silence between the two students. Elizabeth walked in the back as Kaiba walked in the front of her. The words rang throughout Kaiba's mind like a echo. He couldn't stop it unless he answered it.

Footsteps; the only thing that was exchanged between them.

Kaiba stopped walking causing Elizabeth to walk right into him. "What's wrong?" Kaiba turned around and looked at her; his eyes clouded over. His hand slipped from his bag causing it to fall on the floor. "K-Kaiba?"

Kaiba gently took her arm and pulled her close to him, causing Elizabeth to get chills up her spine. She placed her head on his chest. His heart was beating too fast to catch up with. Kaiba had wrapped his hands around her squeezing her softly as if he didn't want her to go. He whispered something as his chin rested upon her head. Elizabeth looked up at him giving him confused expression as she wrapped her arms around Kaiba as well.

"Pardon?"

"I…care"

"How come it took you that long to answer?" She said resting her head against his chest once again. He sighed shaking his head as he let her go. Elizabeth stud there as he took her hand. She looked at her hand then Kaiba and smiled as she began to intertwine her finger with his as they left the school.

That day they became girlfriend and boyfriend.

END

Yeah…I finished…took me long enough too huh? Well, yeah…Finals, homework, projects, teacher, detentions…just kidding about the last one there! - So anyway…I think I like this chapter…I was actually thinking! Yeah! So go ahead and review! Oh please I have a cold and I'm sick, and your reviews will make me very happy and also make me feel better! So R&R! I'm ff to the bat mobile! Hahahahah!


End file.
